Freedom
by Koizumi Risa
Summary: Hyuga Hinata é a herdeira da famosa e mundialmente conhecida Hyuga Corporation. Todos os dias de sua vida havia o luxo exagerado. A melhor comida, as melhores roupas, tudo, enfim, de primeira qualidade e especialmente feita por ela. Uma pena que isso não a fazia uma pessoa feliz. Eis a verdade da vida: só realmente desejamos algo que não temos. E tudo que Hyuga Hinata não tinha é a


_Dinheiro não nos traz felicidade. Esta é uma frase clichê e muito negada a diversos tipos de pessoas cujo sonho é ser rico a ponto de ter simplesmente o mundo ao seu redor ou apenas dinheiro o suficiente para esbanjar a luxúria de uma vida perfeita e tranquila. Mas e a quem já nasce com tudo isso? É realmente algo valorizado? Importante? Essencial para uma vida plena? Eis a verdade da vida: só realmente desejamos algo que não temos inicialmente._

Hyuga Hinata é a herdeira da famosa e mundialmente conhecida Hyuga Corporation. Todos os dias de sua vida havia o luxo exagerado. A melhor comida, as melhores roupas, tudo, enfim, de primeira qualidade e especialmente feita por ela. Fora criada com muita rigidez para se tornar uma perfeita dama: educada, gentil e extremamente sagaz. E assim se "tornara" no que havia sido moldada. Uma perfeita dama ao olhar de todas as pessoas na qual tinha contato.

Uma pena que isso não a fazia uma pessoa feliz, mas sim um ser humano exageradamente depressivo e vazio. Ninguém conseguia ver através de sua atuação, entretanto.

— Hinata-oneechan! — a herdeira Hyuga mais velha escuta uma voz melodiosa lhe chamando, e, em poucos segundos, observa sua irmã mais nova aparecendo em sua frente com um sorriso satisfeito e absurdamente animado.

— Hanabi-neesama. — seu tom polido é completamente invejado pelos "amigos", – lê-se najas que esgueiram-se em torno de seu pai pronto para dar um golpe em sua empresa – mas que é recebido com desaprovação por sua irmã.

— Oneechan, não estamos em volta daqueles asquerosos empresários que rodeiam o nosso pai! — repreende a irmã mais nova como se tivesse mais sabedoria que a mais velha, e talvez realmente tinha. — Enfim, não vim aqui para discutir com você. — finaliza a pequena Hyuga com um sorriso presunçoso. — Ouvi nosso pai dizer a seu irmão que está pensando em aposentar! — exclama de uma forma animada, embora seu tom de voz seja como um sussurro para que ninguém mais escute a conversa. — Você está prestes a virar a líder da Hyuga Corporation! A dona da empresa, a rainha, a soberana! — sua irmã continua com as bajulações em tom de brincadeira, contudo sua intenção não é zombar de sua irmã e sim de deixá-la animada com a notícia.

Mal sabe a pequena Hanabi que a Hyuga mais velha odiava o fato de ter que continuar o legado de seu pai. Sempre fora repulsiva a ideia de supostamente não ter escolha sobre o próprio destino. A irmã mais nova ergue a sobrancelha ao notar a falta de entusiasmo e emoção no semblante da morena a sua frente.

— Como você não está feliz com isto?! — indaga Hanabi indignada com a falta de reação da outra irmã.

— Nem todo mundo consegue ver o lado bom de ter as suas escolhas extorquidas por um pai extremamente ausente e indiferente em relação a família. — sua voz sai ácida, como se quisesse ferir alguém, mas não sua irmã, que também é uma vítima da situação. — Você seria muito melhor que eu por ter interesse nessa área.

— Oneechan… — murmura a irmã mais nova.

Hanabi não sabia o que dizer para dar conforto a sua irmã. Nunca havia percebido o quanto Hinata não gostaria de se tornar a líder da Hyuga Corporation e se sente extremamente mal. Ela realmente gostou do comentário da irmã, uma vez que realmente tinha muito interesse na empresa do pai. Mas sabia que este não era o seu lugar e nunca teve raiva ou inveja de Hinata.

— Hanabi-neesama, irei dormir agora. — fita a irmã mais nova, que tem um sorriso genuíno em seu rosto. — Estou muito cansada, não consegui dormir direito ontem. — explica a sua irmã antes que a mesma desconfie do seu próximo ato.

— Tudo bem. Bom descanso!

* * *

— Naruto-kun! — seu tom de voz sai completamente diferente do que costuma ser usado em sua casa.

Há uma felicidade exagerada nele, como se o único lugar em que conseguia ser realmente feliz fosse ao lado do loiro dos olhos azuis como o céu a sua frente, e de fato é.

— Hinata! — sorri imediatamente ao ver a sua amada a sua frente.

Aquele sorriso sempre fora a perdição de Hinata, desde a primeira vez que o vira. Chorando compulsivamente em um lugar que não conhecia, a morena vira pela primeira vez o homem por quem havia se apaixonado. Seu primeiro amigo e amante. Ele aproximara sem que ela tivesse o visto e tentara de todas as formas alegrar a garota que nem ao menos conhecia. Isso e o seu sorriso fizera com que a Hyuga apaixonasse perdidamente por Uzumaki Naruto, um rapaz dois anos mais velho que morava só, por ser órfão, e que cuidava das despesas de sua casa com pequenos bicos que fazia ao redor da cidade de Konoha.

— Naruto-kun, não podemos mais esperar. — revela a garota com um sorriso triste. — Meu pai já está pensando em se aposentar, e depois que isso acontecer será praticamente impossível…

— Quando você quer fugir comigo? — a voz do loiro sai ansiosa, como se mal esperasse o momento em que finalmente poderia ter a sua morena para si sem que precisassem esconder e verem e se amarem.

— Hoje de madrugada. — responde a Hyuga em um tom decidido. — Está bem para você?

— Sim, mas… — o loiro fita a sua amada intensamente com certe hesitação em dizer o que deseja. — Você realmente quer isto? — sua voz sai tensa, temerosa. — Não seremos ricos, não teremos luxo como você tem em sua casa. E tampouco poderá ver novamente a sua família. — não que o Uzumaki quisesse fazer com que a Hyuga desistisse do que estavam prestes a fazer, mas a amava demais para levá-la em uma jornada com a mínima possibilidade da morena arrepender-se.

Hinata observa o amado com um sorriso brotando em seus lábios. Tem certeza sobre o que o moreno está pensando. No bem estar dela, temeroso de que a morena fosse arrepender-se de sua escolha. Mas isso ela nunca faria.

— Naruto-kun, está é a primeira escolha em que faço sem a pressão de ninguém. — revela ao loiro, não que fosse realmente uma revelação, ele sabia de tudo da vida da garota. — E eu tenho a maior certeza de que quero isto. Não me importo com luxo, já tive o suficiente por cem vidas. A única coisa que preciso nesse momento é a liberdade. Você é a minha liberdade, Naruto-kun, e eu escolho você nessa vida e nas próximas cem que vierem depois.

— Então nos encontramos nesse mesmo lugar na madrugada! — exclama o loiro sem conseguir esconder o excesso de felicidade e excitação.

Hinata aproxima-se timidamente de Naruto e ele envolve seus braços delicadamente nas cinturas da herdeira dos Hyuga, a puxando para um beijo deveras apaixonado.

— Eu te amo mais que tudo. — sussurra Hinata como se fosse o seu maior segredo, o que de fato era. — Até mais tarde. — nisso a morena dispara em direção ao restaurante luxuoso onde seu motorista estava a esperando, alheio do que a garota havia feito.

Quase no horário de encontrar-se com Naruto, Hinata termina de arrumar a sua pequena mochila com apenas coisas realmente necessárias: escovas de dente, uma toalha, roupas íntimas, as roupas mais simples que encontra em seu guarda roupas e uma foto de sua irmã mais nova.

Hanabi… Hinata tem a mais absoluta certeza de que sentirá imensamente saudade de sua pequena irmã, e por esse moivo, entra no quarto da garotinha dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

— Espero que você me perdoe algum dia, Hanabi. — diz para a irmã adormecida a sua frente. — Eu te amo. Tenho certeza de que será a melhor líder da Hyuga Corporation. Adeus. — uma solitária lágrima teima em rolar no rosto da irmã mais velha, mas esta não hesita em fugir da casa sorrateiramente após deixar um bilhete para sua amada irmã.

 _" **Obrigada por tudo que já fez por mim, querida Hanabi. Eu te amo. Desculpe-me.**_

 _– **Hinata."**_

* * *

— Pensei que você tivesse desistido. — o alívio no tom de voz de Naruto é quase palpável quando ele diz as palavras para Hinata.

— Eu nunca desistiria de você, Naruto-kun. — a morena murmura com um sorriso doce enquanto ajeita seus cabelos atrás de suas orelhas.

— Então vamos! — exclama o Uzumaki com o costumeiro sorriso largo nos lábios.

— Para onde? — pergunta uma curiosa Hinata.

— Para onde o vento nos levar-ttebayo. — sussurra Naruto com um sorriso maroto enquanto fita uma sorridente Hinata que acaba de perceber o óbvio.

Realizara seu sonho. Finalmente estava livre.


End file.
